There's something about Bray
by The Mysterious Traveller
Summary: While painting the town red with Lex Bray unwittingly consumes Tai-San's experimental love potion. Crazed and panic stricken he flee's through the city pursued by his fighting females.
1. Danni and Ebony

There's something about Bray...  
  
The smokey atmosphere of the bar was enough to send a seasoned wino running for cover.  
It was sleazy.  
It was run-down.  
It was all there was.  
Not that this botherd the lone figure seated at a table in the corner.  
The Hunga smirked as he looked down at the small vial he had appropriated from the Phoenix mall.  
Tai San probably knew that her vial of experimental love filter was missing by now.  
His hands trembled as he held the philter. One sip would cause any one who looked at him to fall for him in a BIG way.  
He put it down. He needed a drink first. This was too great a moment to go through dry.  
The Hunga got to his feet and went over to the bar.  
Meanwhile Lex and Bray were seated at a table munching at a take-away.  
"Here look at this!" Lex exclaimed looking at something on his plate. "Red hot genuine texas style chilli!"  
Bray looked up and shrugged.  
"I cant eat that." Lex said flatly. "I hate spicy food."  
Bray laughed.  
"Cant you?" he asked. "Lex for the head of security you sure have a weak stomach."  
Lex's eyebrows shot up affronted.  
"Well maybe you could do better." he snapped his meaning clear.  
Bray smirked and taking up the chilli crunched it between his teeth...and wished he hadnt.  
The fire burnt his tongue to a crisp and seared through his mouth where it fell into his throat and exploded into an inferno.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHH!!!!!!"  
Bray leapt to his feet and flailed about.  
"Lex!" he gasped. "Slap me!"  
"What?"   
"SLAP ME!"  
"Ooh! I like this game!" Lex smacked him around his head.  
Hard.  
Bray picked himself up from the floor and looked around.  
Then his eyes fell on a mysterious vial of liquid on a table in the far corner...  
The leader of the Mallrats lunged at the table grabbed the vial and emptied the contents into his mouth.  
Bray gave a gasp of relief as he felt the scorching flames being extinguished by the tonic.   
He looked around and coughed as he saw the expression on Lex's face.  
"Anything wrong?" he inquired.  
Lex decided to let it go.  
Then dannia and Ebony walked in wearing new dresses and determined expressions.  
They both stopped in their tracks when they caught sight of Bray.  
Something extrememly strange happened to both of them.  
Danni who couldnt have loved him enough felt her feelings for the leader of the mallrats surge into an unbearable lust.  
For Ebony the reaction was different.  
her plans to gain a greater position in the mallrats was forgotten as she saw Bray and the emotions she had once had for him were aroused once again.  
danni made the first move.  
"Oh Bray!" she cried going over to him. "I'v been looking for you all night!"  
Ebony however took a more collected approach.  
"Do I look nice Bray?" the ex-Loco purred taking a step towards him.  
Now Bray was so busy trying work out what had come over Danni that he made one fatal mistake.  
"Umm...Oh yeah you do Ebony." he replied absently.  
That was all Ebony needed to hear.  
"Oh Bray..." she went over and hugged the startled Mallrat.  
This annoyed Danni to say the least.  
"hey I thought we ageed not to do anythin until he'd seen both of us!"  
"Oh shut up little miss politician." Ebony replied. "I'll do what the hell I want."  
She tugged on Brays arm. "C'mon lets get out of here and go somewhere private..."  
But danni wasnt having any of THAT.  
"No!!" she snarled taking hold of Brays other arm and also pulling. "he's coming with ME!"  
Unfortunately this only caused Ebony to pull harder and pretty soon the two were having a spirited tug of war using Bray instead of a rope.  
Bray gasped. "LEX! Quick! help!"  
But lex remembered how Ebony had once escaped from the cage and tactfully stayed out of it.  
Eventually Bray couldnt take it any more and with a burst of strength tore free and fled throwing tables and patrons alike out of the way in his haste to get to the door.  
gasping for breath the leader of the Mallrats fled down the streets with bot Danni and Ebony hot on his trail...  
  



	2. Ellie

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" Jack snapped as he and Ellie walked through the streets. "I dont have time for that tonight! I have to get the wind turbine fixed."  
Ellie was disapointed.  
She didnt see why she always had to fall for the ones who were interested in work twenty four hours a day.  
She opened her mouth to continue the argument and then stopped as the two of the them looked up in suprise.  
Bray was tearing breathlessly through the streets.  
He came to a halt upon seeing them.  
"Jack...Ellie..." he gasped. "I...I need your help...Somethings wrong with Danni and Ebony and..."  
He stopped as he saw a strange look come into Ellies eyes.  
Something caused her to experience a new sensation. she had not felt this before in her life and she wanted to get closer to its source.  
"Bray!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! I'v been a fool!"  
"Wha..." Bray was cut off as she caught him in a hug.  
Jack looked on in satisfaction.  
"So YOU want her Bray?" he inquired. "Well go ahead!"  
"I...I'm not taking Ellie..." Bray gasped as the breath was squeezed out of him.  
Bray managed to leap free and tore down the street.  
"Bray!" Ellie cried. "Come back!"  
She ran after him.  
Just then Ebony and Danni ran up.  
They stared after the two disappearing figures and then rejoined the chase.  
Jack glowered after bray.  
"So you wont take Ellie off my hands will you Bray?" he muttered to himself. "Well I'm very sorry but I'm going to MAKE you take her!!"  
And with that Jack joined in the chase...  



	3. Patsy and Chloe

  
Patsy and Chloe were having some debate as to which color ribbon they should put in Cloudies tail.  
"I'd say red but that doesnt look very good against her fur." Chloe remarked.  
"We should put in a white one." Patsy said matter-of-factly.  
"But that wont show up very well..."  
Their coveration was interrupted by a loud crash as the malls front door was flung open and nearly off its hinges.  
Patsy and Chloe looked up as Bray ran in and barred the door.  
He turned to face them.  
They noticed that his face waas white and sweat covered.  
However the only thought about this for a brief moment...  
"Man I'm glad its only you two." Bray remrked as he settled down. "We'v gotta make this place secure. You see Ebony Danni and Ellie are..."  
He cut short as the two of them caught his legs in a hug.  
"Bray I love you!" Patsy cried. "I dont know what I ever saw in Dal..."  
"I love you more than she does!" Chloe replied.  
"hell..." Bray muttered.  
He managed to shake Patsy and Chloe off and went right back the way he came taking a different route to avoid Danni Ebony Ellie and the warring Jack.  
Dal arrived a moment later to find the kids in tears.  
"Whats the matter?" he asked them.  
"Bray hates us!" Patsy wept.  
"Yeah!" Chloe continued on from her. "We told him how we felt but he wouldnt listen. He ran off."  
This was all Dal needed to know.  
His sense of honour could NOT allow this flagrant disregard for Patsy and Chloe's feelings!  
"Dont worry." Dal told them. "I'll go and GET Bray for you!!"  
and so saying Dal joined in the hunt for Bray... 


	4. Alice

"NO!!"  
Axl groaned as he realised that he didnt really stand much of a chance here.  
"Look Alice..." he attempted.  
"I said NO!"  
"But I..."  
"NO NO NO and for a sixth time NO!!"  
Axl groaned again.  
The captain of the militia thought that he was NEVER going to get a chance with Alice.  
Then something sundered into him almost sending him to the ground.  
Axl looked up and at Bray who was shaking and white faced.  
Bray gasped with relief to see him.  
"AXl! I'm glad I found you. Quick get the militia and..."  
The breath was squeezed out of him as Alice caught him in an embrace.  
"Oh Bray at last I'v found you..."  
Bray gasped as she hug him again almost forcing all the oxygen from him.  
The leader of the Mallrats despaired as he heard the mob approaching.  
Then he had a brilliant idea.  
he slipped away from Alice leaving his shirt in her grasp.  
Bray pelted down the streets again just as Ebony Danni Ellie jack and dal came into sight again.  
jack pointed after Brays retreating figure and shouted.  
"Bray! Please dont leave me!" Alice joined the mob as they pursued the retreating Mallrat.  
Axl watched on in rage.  
"So ya think ya can steal my girl huh Bray? Well guess what just for that I wont rest until I see your corpse BURNING at my feet!!"  
Axl went after the mob making the tally seven. 


	5. Salene

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ryan smiled excitedly as he wrapped the flowers he had picked into a boque.  
Salene was gonna just LOVE these he figured.  
he had spent half the day scouring the country side searching for the the brightest he could find and had taken his time over finding the right ones.  
He heard rapid footsteps behind him and was almost knocked over by a breathless (not to mention shirtless) Bray who was clutching his side in agony.  
Bray had to stop every now and then to sustain his oxygen supply since he had not stopped running for more than a few seconds since leaving the bar.  
Ryan decided that what was happening to Bray was probably none of his business and besides he could hear Salene approaching.  
His wife walked out of their room and stopped upon seeing him.  
or so Ryan thought...  
"hey salene I found these flowers for..."  
"OH BRAY!"  
salene rushed past ryan and flung herself into the arms of Bray who was feeling to weak and exhausted to resist.  
"I thought you'd never come back! Oh Bray I missed you so..."  
Ryan stared in amazed dismay at the scene unfolding before him.  
but before he had time to act there was a rumbling sound outside and the door was flung off its hinges.  
Ebony Danni Ellie and Alice appeared in the doorway.  
"BRAY!!!" they cried.  
Somewhere deep within Bray found his inner strength and leapt from salene arms and through the balcony window.  
the glass flew everywhere and he fell down into the trash cans outside.  
The girls surged back down the stairs joined by Salene leaving Ryan in a state of boundless fury.  
"I was once the apple of Salenes eye...but now you'v stolen her from me Bray! And for that you must DIE!!"  
Ryan ran down the stairs and through the door making the male total four... 


	6. Finale

  
"Sounds like theres someone..."  
"...approaching us from..."  
"...a nearby distance!"  
lips teeth and dimples stopped as they heard extremely slow footsteps and groans from up ahead.  
The trio froze as Bray looking like misery incarnate staggered towards them.  
The stitch in Brays side had steadily increased in its seething intensity and it was taking all of Brays sparse remaining supply of energy to keep himself from passing out.  
but Lips teeth and Dimples were full of energy as the charm worked its wonders on them.  
"hey man where..."  
"...have you been hiding all..."  
"...of our lives?"  
The trio surrounded Bray who was far too weak to resist.  
but just before the die was cast the gods smiled upon Bray.  
The mob arrived.  
Seeing their beloved being taken by others Ebony Danni Ellie Alice and salene agreed to bury the hatchet for now and set upon Lips teeth and Dimples who were forced to drop Bray in order to defend themselves.  
Under the cover of this new turn of events Bray crawled through an alley and into the street beyond.  
here he collapsed utterly defeated and bereft of strength .  
"Well well well! Look what the cats dragged in."  
Oh dear.  
it seemed that Jack Dal Axl and Ryan had finally caught up with Bray.  
"H...hey..." Bray wheezed as the four shadows loomed menacingly over him.  
It was taking all his wind to get out the words.  
"No need to talk Bray!" Ryan snarled. "I thought you said that you didnt want Salene?"  
"I...d...dont..."  
Wheeze.  
Hack.   
Cough.  
Brays lungs were really going through it.  
"Dont lie! if thats true then why did she come onto you like that unless you'd been with her behind my back?"  
Bray opened his mouth to reply.  
Cough.  
He hadnt meant to cough.  
Actually he'd meant to say "Actually thats been happening to every girl I'v met tonight" but unfortunately wind got in the way diverting the words into oblivion and shoving good old cough into place.  
"Dont give me that!!" Ryan was furious.  
The shadows closed in on the Mallrat.  
bray took his one last chance.  
the last hope of the damned.  
Prayer.  
"Dear lord." he prayed silently. "If you love me you'll save me from my fate."  
When no thunder bolt struck jack Dal Ryan and Axl dead Bray realised that he was finally finished...  
But then just before the final blow of fate Bray was saved.  
"Hi everybody!" called a voice from behind them.  
Ryan jack Dal and Axl turned to face the speaker.  
"Hi lex!" they called.  
lex listened gravely to the nights events taking all the information in.  
"Looks like theres only one way to resolve all this!" he remarked.  
"Welcome everybody!" lex called down at the audiunce which was composed of three Jackals some break away members of the Nomads and a group of gulls. "Welcome to the first ever showing of Lex's current affairs discussion programme!!"  
Bray was sitting on a sofa on the stage.  
lex spoke again. "Tonight we will be talking to Bray the leader of the mallrats who has captured the hearts of many girls. However the course of true love never ran smooth and Bray has been having some difficulties. Now we shall meet Jack Dal Axl and Ryan."  
The four stepped out from behind the drapes.  
They saw Bray and went mad with rage leaping at him.  
Luckily the militia was there to stop them.  
"Now tell me guys." Lex said calmly. "What has bray done to upset you so?"  
The replies were immediate.  
"He wont take Ellie of my hands!!"  
"He broke two little girls hearts!!"  
"He ruined my chances with the girl that I like!!"  
"he stole my wifes heart!!"  
The four glowered at Bray as if they could have eaten him.  
lex spoke. "That is very serious! Now lets say a big hello to Ebony Danni Ellie Patsy Chloe Alice Lips Teeth Dimples and Salene."  
The girls marched onto the stage and went mad when they saw Bray and also had to be restrained by the militia.  
"Now Bray please answer my question truthfully." Lex addressed the leader of the Mallrats. "Who is the one you love...?"  
Brays eyes went to danni.  
if he told them the others would probably duff him up in a jealous rage...  
However he was spared that final crushing blow as tai San appeared on the stage dragging the Hunga along by his ear.  
"I believe I owe you all an apology." she told everyone angrily. "Our friend here" she continued twisting her captives ear and causing him to whimper. "Stole an experimental love potion I made which caused anyone who looks at the one who drinks the potion to fall madly in love with that person. Luckily I have made the antidote. Here Bray this is for..."  
tai San's voice trailed off as she saw Bray.  
"Oh Bray I'v been searching for you..."  
But Bray had already snatched the bottle from her hands and had downed every last drop.  
there was a tingly sensation as the charm was dispelled.  
The girls were returned to their normal selves.  
"So it was..."  
"...that filthy rat who had us..."  
"...chasing around after that wimp all night! Get him!!"  
The Hunga departed hastily with Lips Teeth and Dimples in pursuit of him.  
Patsy and Chloe went off to see whether or not it was time to give Cloudy her flea-bath yet.  
Ellie went back to distracting Jack who went off feeling bittery resentful.  
salene went off with Ryan. They had a bit of a tiff at first but eventually made up.  
lex took Tai san back to the mall so that she could recover from her ordeal...allegedly.  
dal went off to the farm to fix the tractor. It was now day break but you know what they say. "early to bed early to rise makes a man healthy wealthy and wise".  
Axl went after Alice trying again to get together with her. The leader of the militia  
was later found on the doorstep of a bar with a dazed expression on his face.  
The show over the watchers went on with their lives.  
All who remained on the stage were Bray danni and Ebony.  
Ebony gave Danni a puzzled look.  
"Where were we again?" she asked.  
"You told me to shut up and that you'd do whatever the hell you liked." danie reminded her.  
"Oh yeah!!"  
Bray didnt know whether he was coming or going when the two girls seized both his arms and began to pull in opposite directions.  
But he did know one thing.  
He was never going to get out of this.  
  
The end  
  
  
  



End file.
